Grey Matter
Kari Wahlgren Eric Bauza |1st-appearance = Washington B.C. |backcolor = 74887D |textcolor = 000000 |Alternate Counterparts = Albedo Grey Matter Grey Matter }} Grey Matter is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Galvan from the planet Galvan Prime. Appearance Grey Matter is a grey skinned, frog-like, bipedal alien that is only four inches tall with large green eyes, which have rectangular pupils. He wears a white jumpsuit with a black stripe going down it. In the original series, Grey Matter wore the Omnitrix symbol on his back and his eyes were yellowish-green. He spoke with a high-pitched voice. Gwen as Grey Matter has Gwen's hair and more oval shaped eyes, with much smaller pupils. She wears a light blue jump suit with dark blue sleeves. She wears the Omnitrix symbol on her back. She also lacks the stripes Ben's form has. In Ultimate Alien, Grey Matter wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, 11 year old Grey Matter looks exactly the same as the original, but his collar is now black. His skin tone is also slightly different. 16 year old Grey Matter now has a green jumpsuit with a black belt. His suit collar is now black, and the stripe on his head and jump suit are no longer present. He wears black, fingerless gloves with a green rectangle on the back. His neck is slightly longer. His Omnitrix symbol continues to be present on his back, and his voice is slightly deeper. Grey_Matter_Gwen_OS.png|10 year old Gwen as Grey Matter in the original series Grey matter omniverse.png GreymatterDAA.png Powers and Abilities Grey Matter's small size belies his great calculative and technical intellect. He can create complicated machines from spare parts, understand the function of any device at a glance, and make sophisticated repairs to complex machines, (such as a warp-drive engine). Grey Matter's intellect serves as a problem solver and analytical help in difficult situations. This allows Grey Matter to think more strategically when brute force is inefficient. Grey Matter can sometimes manipulate living things by stimulating certain parts of their nervous system, if such beings can be controlled by external stimuli. Grey Matter's size allows him to squeeze into small spaces and can climb walls due to tiny suction cups on his skin. He also has sharp teeth and his slimy skin makes him difficult to grab. Grey Matter appears to be stronger than he looks, as he was strong enough to move a cleaner's bucket with mops in it in Ultimate Weapon, and in So Long, And Thanks For All The Smoothies, he was able to break a coolant pipe to freeze the Vreedle Brothers. According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Grey Matter is amphibious and has gills.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/315298620632992824 Grey Matter has a long prehensile tongue, owing to his insectivore nature. As a Galvan, he also possesses a 'pre-brain' which deals with all basic bodily functions. Grey Matter was able to understand Pyxi's speech in Rad. Weaknesses Grey Matter's small size makes him unsuitable for physical battle, so he must outsmart his enemies in a fight. Animals like dogs and cats can be a problem, as they may see Grey Matter as a chew toy or food to them. History Original series *Grey Matter first appeared in Washington B.C.. **Grey Matter was searching in cereal boxes for a Gold Sumo Slammer card. *In Hunted: **Grey Matter defeated Kraab and Sixsix. *In A Small Problem: **The Omnitrix malfunctioned, trapping Ben as Grey Matter for most of the episode. *In Secrets: **Grey Matter defeated one of Vilgax's drones. *In Truth: **Grey Matter defeated a Null Guardian. *In Grudge Match: **Grey Matter defeated one of Slix Vigma's drones. *In Ultimate Weapon: **Grey Matter snuck into a building, let Gwen and Max come in and opened a safe. *In They Lurk Below: **Grey Matter saved a drowning man. *In Ghostfreaked Out: **Grey Matter escaped Zs'Skayr. *In Back With a Vengeance: **Grey Matter appeared when Ben unlocked the Master Control **Grey Matter appeared in a photo. **Grey Matter tried to escape from Vilgax and Kevin. **Grey Matter escaped Kevin on a Null Guardian. **Grey Matter tried to escape a Null Guardian. **Grey Matter was accidentally transformed into to get back at Gwen. *In Midnight Madness: **Grey Matter was hypnotized into being Gwen's slave. *In Merry Christmas: **Grey Matter accidentally destroyed the Rustbucket's air conditioner and later destroyed the Jinglelator. *In The Unnaturals: **Grey Matter stopped some thieves from stealing the Liberty Bell and won an MP3 player in a contest. *In Be Afraid of the Dark: **Grey Matter escaped Zs'Skayr and built a Sun Gun. *In Perfect Day: **In a dream, Grey Matter defeated a mutated Cash and J.T.. *In Secret of The Omnitrix:'' **Grey Matter defeated Dr. Animo. *In 'Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens:' **Grey Matter escaped from Retaliator. *In ''Snack Break: **Grey Matter failed to retrieve his snack in a vending machine. Ultimate Alien Ben *In Ben 10,000 Returns: **Grey Matter was re-unlocked by Ben 10,000. Albedo *In Double or Nothing: **Negative Grey Matter explains that he won't attack Ben, Gwen, or Kevin anymore. Shortly, it is revealed Albedo can only be Negative Grey Matter for about a second before reverting back. Omniverse Ben *In Have I Got A Deal For You: **Grey Matter was part of an accidental transformation chain, with Ben turning into his three smallest aliens (Jury Rigg, then Grey Matter, then Nanomech). *In So Long, And Thanks For All The Smoothies: **Grey Matter stopped the Vreedle Brothers from shooting at them. *In Of Predators And Prey: Part 2: **Grey Matter defeated Tyrannopede. *In Rad: **Grey Matter repaired Rad's ship for them to escape. Albedo *In The Ultimate Heist: **Grey Matter was used to transform into Ultimate Albedo. *In A Fistful of Brains: **Grey Matter was used twice. The first to change into Ultimate Albedo, and the second was an accidental transformation. Appearances Naming and Translations Toys Ben 10 *4' Grey Matter *Metamorfigure Grey Matter (Binoculars) Ben 10: Alien Force *Alien Creation Figures from (Ben 10) Diamondhead and Grey Matter Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Alter Aliens Ben to Grey Matter and Goop to Way Big Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Grey Matter is Ben's smartest alien.http://spring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/509021478713326808 *As shown in ''Ken 10, Grey Matter is smart enough to unlock the Prototype Omnitrix's Master Control. *It was revealed that neither Azmuth nor Albedo was the source of Grey Matter's DNA sample. *A running gag in the original series was that when Ben selected an alien with enhanced strength, he got Grey Matter instead. References See Also *Diamond Matter (fusion of Diamondhead and Grey Matter) Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Galvan Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Males